1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sputtering apparatus used in a semiconductor manufacturing process and a method of manufacturing an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, plasma characteristics are stabilized by a method of performing deposition on a substrate by sputtering a target. Such a sputtering method uses a screening mechanism to cover the surface of a substrate holder. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-70323 discloses a vacuum deposition apparatus including a first screening plate which screens between a substrate and a target and a second screening plate which is placed near a side located closer to the substrate than the first screening plate and is provided with an opening portion to deposit a film on only a part of the substrate.